Love heals all wounds
by Stardust63
Summary: Jareth and Sarah became friends! But after one magical night, Jareth leaves her, but not alone. He comes back to ask for forgiveness, which surprises Sarah. but Jareth receives a surprise of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own labyrinth or its characters!**

18 year old Sarah sat at her vanity in her room and whispered into the mirror,

"Jareth? You can come by now."

As she waited for the ripple of the mirror, meaning someone was coming through, she thought back to how she got to that moment. Weeks after she ran the Labyrinth, after calling her friends through, Jareth came through. She was frightened, but he made it clear he only wished to talk to her, to explain the reasons he made her run. It was his job of course, but she got the hint there was something more. They became close friends and he would visit her every weekend night. She would run home from school on Friday's and only give her parents and brother quick hellos as she ran up her stairs to meet him. Now, here she was, 3 years later, waiting for the man she became close with. She felt like this night was going to be different. She was brought back to reality when she heard the ripples and she backed away, waiting for him in the middle of her room.

She smiled in happiness to see the man who had been with her for the last 3 years. Jareth stood straight, wearing only his black tights, royal black shirt, and his medallion. Jareth gave a small bow and looked back to Sarah smiling,

"My lady calls me?"

Sarah curtsied," Yes my king, do you forget it is the weekend?"

Jareth sat on the bed talking aloud, while he rubbed his chin," My sarah demands my company every weekend for the past 3 years, yet does not call me by my name as requested and does not greet me with a kiss."

Sarah blushed and ran to Jareth kissing him on the cheek and sits by him,

"Forgive me, Jareth. I forgot."

Jareth grasped her hand," Your birthday past this week. I was unable to give you your present." Sarah's mind went wild. Present? Her eyes watched his hands move to the necklace chain around his neck," Oh no. Jareth, please, not your necklace. You've been wearing that since I met you."

Jareth took it off and had Sarah turn while he put it on her," I've had it before that Sarah, since I first became the Goblin King. I want you to wear it." Sarah felt the smooth cold metal of the large charm and turned to Jareth,

"Thank you so much. I love it. I'll never remove it."

Jareth took her hand and looked down at their entwined hands," My father, told me when he gave it to me, to give it to someone that makes me happy to be around. Someone I care for deeply, that I would not think twice about protecting. That someone is you, Sarah."

Sarah gasped in shock and stood, walking away from Jareth, facing her bookshelf, hiding her shocked face. She ran her hand through her long hair and turned,

"Do you mean it?"

Jareth stood and looked at her, fearing rejection," Yes I do. I would do anything to protect you. I care for you." Sarah bit her lip and then she could no longer hold back, she ran to jareth, grabbing his face in her hands and kissed him. She did not hold back, no longer.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her up to him, he backed up, bringing her with him onto the bed. She whispered to him, when she pulled away from the kiss,

"Lock the door and silence it, your majesty."

With a wave of his hand, the door locked, the lights dimmed and the mirror was cast to not let her friends come through. Her parents slept quietly in their room, as did her brother. The silence charm keeping their love a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Labyrinth or its characters!

**Gone**

Jareth woke, not used to his surroundings. He lifted his head and looked down to the person who lay next to him.

His Sarah, laid next to him, his arm around her, her only wearing the necklace he gave her as a gift. He carefully lifted out of bed and got dressed. After he dressed, he sat at her vanity chair, watching her sleep. He rubbed a hand over his face,

"What have I done?"

He stood up, walked to her side and brushed his knuckles over her cheek,

"I love you."

He then turned to the mirror, he sighed and took one last look at his love.

He disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sarah gasped and sat up quickly, clutching the sheets to her and looked around for the source of the noise she heard. She looked to her side and found the bed empty. She wrapped the sheet around her and walked to the vanity. There was a note. Her hand trembled as she picked it up and read softly,

"My dearest sarah, I am sorry. I must leave. I feel like a monster that took advantage of a beautiful young girl. Please, always wear the necklace. this is for the best, for I have a kingdom to run. I will not steal you from a normal life. Please, forgive me. Love, Jareth."

Sarah crumpled the paper in her hand and cried out," No! Please!" She sat in front of the mirror and whispered," Jareth!" Nothing happened. Her father knocked on the door,

" Sarah? Are you alright? It's morning, time to get ready to bring Toby to Pre-k."

Sarah went to her closet to get some clothes,"Coming." She dressed slowly, thinking of the night she had with Jareth. The last night she would have with him. He is never coming back. Sarah stopped dressing and felt the necklace around her neck. She whispered," I love you."

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Labyrinth!

**Reunion at last**

Jareth sat alone in his throne room. He kept himself from seeing her and watching her in his owl form.

It had been 4 years since he left her alone in the dark, in a cold bed. He had no choice. If he did not return, his Labyrinth would have crumbled. He felt like a monster for taking her innocence in the matter of minutes. But he loved her, gods he hope she knew that. He remembered that today would mark her 21st birthday. Tonight was the night he would return to his love, he could not keep away any longer.

Sarah sat with her parents in their parlor, she was opening her last present from her little brother. Toby ran over," Come on! Open it faster!" Sarah laughed and opened the box, her smile dropping from her face,

"Toby? Where did you find this?" In the box was the Labyrinth book she read long ago. He shrugged,

"Some bookstore, dad helped me buy it." She smiled softly and her hand numbly started rubbing the large charm she wore around her neck. Her step mother spoke first,

"Well, what a lovely party, hm? Happy birthday Sarah!" She thanked her family and hugged her little brother, thanking him.

A small cry was heard in the next room and Sarah went in and came back out,"Looks like Erik had a nightmare. I am going to let him sleep in my room tonight. I will see you all in the morning." Her father ruffled his grandsons long blonde hair and kissed his daughter before she made her way up into her room, closing her door and laying the small child in the crib in her room. She placed the book on her vanity and went to undress, stopping when she heard a noise, coming from her mirror.

She turned around, hands still placed on the buttons on her shirt and watched as the mirror rippled. She gasped and ran to her lights, shutting them off and she backed into the darkest corner in her room. She watched as the man she loved 4 years ago come through the mirror, standing tall, wearing his goblin king attire. She shook her head in shock and heard,

"Why are you hiding from me, Sarah?"

Sarah bit her lip and slowly walked out of the dark corner," Why are you here? What do you want now?" Jareth frowned at her and tried something else," It seems like my lady has forgotten. She was told to call me by my name and alas no ki-"

"Stop! Do not talk to me like that. Not like nothing happened, like it was all a dream!"

Jareth sighed and walked towards her, she backed away, and sat on her bed. "Sarah, please, I never meant to hurt you."

Sarah laughed cruelly," Right! You didn't mean to have sex with me and just leave like it was nothing! I did not hear from you for 4 years!" She stood and looked up at him, nose to nose," 4 years jareth! Almost every night for the first year I wished and hoped you would come through that mirror, giving me a reason, telling me you loved me, taking me away! Fairy tale dreams! That's all they were. I loved you! Yes! Loved you! I was left alone with nothing but a necklace a note and-"

She stopped and covered her mouth, tears claimed her cheeks. Jareth looked into her eyes, pleading with her," And what Sarah?" Sarah shook her head, holding back a sob. He grazed her cheek with his knuckles and said,

" My reasons were obvious. I felt like a monster Sarah, I took your innocence, it should not have happened that way. I had to go back, my Labyrinth would have crumbled should I have stayed longer."

Sarah cried again," But 4 years?! You could've come back!"

Jareth sighed and felt a tear leave his eye,

"No, Sarah. The thought of seeing you was killing me. I felt guilty. I hurt you." Sarah watched as Jareth cried. She understood the reasons now, but she still hurt. She wiped the tears from his face, as he did the same to her,"I can forgive you Jareth, but time is what I need."

He nodded and went to speak but was held back by the sound of a small gurgle. He looked to his left, and noticed another small adjoining room. He looked at Sarah who gave a smile and took his hand,

"Come. There is someone I want you to meet." She led him to the small room, where the moonlight was pouring in, making the room bright enough to see, small toys, books, and a large crib that was in the middle. Toby was grown, wasn't he?

Jareth watched from the door as Sarah lifted a small 3 year old child from the crib and spoke soft words of comfort. She smiled at him and walked over, holding the child on her hip," Jareth, meet Erik Gustave Williams."

Jareth took the child from Sarah and held him in his arms,Sarah gave a tiny smile and whispered,

"He's your son."

Jareth looked at Sarah in shock and looked back at Erik, who was watching him quietly with mismatched eyes. He looked just like him. Jareth hugged the child to him,"Oh my. He looks just like me." Sarah laid her head on Jareth arm as she looked at them in the mirror,

"Don't we look like the perfect family?" Jareth looked into the mirror, as did Erik, and Jareth smiled, and wrapped his free arm around Sarah," The perfect Royal Family." Sarah smiled to him in the mirror.

"Sarah, Come home with me tomorrow. Come to the castle and stay with me. You and Erik, where you both belong. Where you should've gone years ago. Be my queen." Sarah nodded and whispered," Yes Jareth. We'll go home." They looked at the vision in the mirror and were finally content, with how perfect everything turned out to be.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
